In the discussion that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicants expressly reserve the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
According to the American Diabetes Association, diabetes is the fifth-deadliest disease in the United States and kills more than 213,000 people a year, the total economic cost of diabetes in 2002 was estimated at over $132 billion dollars. One out of every 10 health care dollars is spent on diabetes and its complications. The risk of developing type I juvenile diabetes is higher than virtually all other chronic childhood diseases. Since 1987 the death rate due to diabetes has increased by 45 percent, while the death rates due to heart disease, stroke, and cancer have declined.
A critical component in managing diabetes is frequent blood glucose monitoring. Currently, a number of systems exist for self-monitoring by the patient. Most fluid analysis systems, such as systems for analyzing a sample of blood for glucose content, comprise multiple separate components such as separate lancing, transport, and quantification portions. These systems are bulky, complicated and confusing for the user. The systems require significant user intervention to perform repeated testing.
Some attempts have been made to integrate some or all of these functions. For instance, a device has been developed that contains a disposable array of test strips. This device integrates the functions of transport and quantification only. Another device attempts to integrate all three of the above-mentioned functions. However this device is single use, and the user must reload a test strip and lancet for each test. The device is also very large and requires significant user intervention. For instance, this device has separate members to create and to transport a sample. The wound is created with a lancet and a test strip collects a sample. This system uses several complicated mechanisms to bring the test strip to a position where it can collect the sample. Finally, the device is not configured for fingertip testing.
Another device contains an array of quantification strips and dispenses one strip at a time, without the function of automated lancing or sample transport.
Yet another device includes a disposable insert that may contain an array of lancets and possibly test strips. Yet the device is large, cumbersome, and non-wearable. The device may be expensive.
In addition, in those devices where such integration has been attempted, the mechanism(s) for actuating the skin-piercing members are provided in the reusable portion of the device and not in the cartridge. These actuation mechanisms are overly complex and bulky so that their inclusion into a disposable cartridge has been impractical.
In summary, most current systems that are not integrated involve many pieces that are not convenient and make the test difficult to perform discreetly. Other current devices may be somewhat integrated but still require significant user intervention, are not discreet, are overly complex and bulky and require more than one device to complete the test.